Going to America
by Rivers09
Summary: Orihime goes to the USA to study aboard for a semester. She leaves before Ichigo gets a chance to tell her how he feels about her. So Ichigo goes to America to find her. But will it be to late. IchiHime Fic
1. The acceptance letter

This is my first FIC I hope you enjoy it. I hope to get the next chapter up next week

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters which all belong to Tite Kubo what a genius.

The Acceptance Letter

"You got into Princeton, Good job Orihime!" said Tatsuki.

Orihime was still shocked at her acceptance letter. She couldn't believe that she of all people got into Princeton. It was for a study aboard program for a semester and could stay longer if she wanted too.

"Just think, you get to go to the US." said Tatsuki still jumping with joy.

Tatsuki stop when she saw Orihime face with and sad expression. "What wrong she ask?"

"I not sure if I want to go." said Orihime.

"Why wouldn't you want to go, It would be a great opportunity for you to go to America, I can understand why you wouldn't want to..., Oh no! Don't tell me you not gonna go because of him! Shouted Tatskui

Orihime look away and blush. "I not just him, It all my friends You, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, I couldn't bear being away all by myself."

"Don't let your fears hold you back, They say the toughest part about college is moving away from your friends and love ones, but that's part of the adventure you get to go out and meet new people and experience new things, and beside its only for a semester try it out if you don't like then come back." Tatskui then pat her on the back.

"I not sure what I am going to do, I'll think about it for awhile, before I make my decision. Good night, Tatskui." Orihime then went into her room.

The next day came along and it was already a bad one for Ichigo Kurosaki. He woke up late and he father jump him as soon as he got out bed which end up with his dad slam face down into the floor. Then on the way to school he was attack by a hollow which was pain to beat and he left his body out by a sprinkler so he body got soaked.

"What a day, what else could possible go wrong." Ichigo thought as he walked to school. He was already late and was certain that he would get detention, so there was no point in running.

When he finally arrived at school he heard a few people giggle at his soaked and disheveled look. The teacher hand him a slip for detention as he predicted. Ichigo sat down with a groan.

"What that hell happen to you?" Asked Rukia

"Don't ask" said Ichigo

"Wow I wonder what happen to Kurosaki?" thought Orihime, "Must be having a bad day."

She look over to Ichigo who eventually turn around and caught Orihime eyes and smiled. Orihime smiled back and quickly look away and blushed.

"Wow it's going to be hard to tell everyone I am leaving, especailly Kurosaki, I tell them all at lunch."

When it was time for Lunch Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Tatskui all sat down at the table and starting talking and eating.

"Well its now or never" thought Orihime

"Everyone I have something to tell all of you." Everyone was listening.

"I am going to America to study at Princeton."


	2. The things left unsaid

Here Chapter 2 its a lot long then the first, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Things Left Unsaid

"WHAT!" Everyone said at once. Chad spit out what he was drinking, Ishida was coughing from choking on his food. Rukia sat up so quickly that everything fell off the table and which mostly land on Ichigo, but, he was to shock to notice and was staring at Orihime.

"That great Orihime!" said Rukia as she went to go hug her.

Ishida and Chad just gave a friendly nod.

"Congratulations Inoue." Ichgio said very quietly and looking a little sad.

"Thank you Kurosaki." said Orihime. The two then look at each other wanting to say more but both were silent.

"Well we should throw you a going away party." said Tatskui, trying to breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah we should." said Rukia. When are you leaving?

"Next mouth." said Orihime.

"Well then we need to start planning." said Rukia.

The rest of the period the group was planning Orihime going away party, everyone was talking expect Ichigo who was quiet and deep in thought. He wasn't even eating all he did was look down at the table. He was broken out of thought when Tatskui ask him a question. "So what you think Ichigo?"

"What do I think about what? He asked

"What type of alcohol should we get?"

"Oh, I think maybe we should get, I don't know be creative."

"Is something wrong Ichigo." ask Rukia.

"No, I everything fine." He lied. "Listen I got to ahh go somewhere, I'll see you guys later." He said this as he got up very quickly and walked away. Everyone was looking at him curiously as he left.

"What with him?" ask Chad

"Is Kurosaki alright, is he bother by me leaving?" wonder Orihime. Her heart did a little back flip. "Maybe he does, No I should think like that, it will making leaving more difficult."

Ichigo didn't really talk for the rest of the day. All he could do was think about Orihime. He wonder why as he walk home. "Why I am I felling so sad? I mean, shouldn't I feel happy for her. Why do I feel like I want her to stay? Maybe I should tell her not to go? No that would be selfish; I should be supportive of her decision." His thoughts were broken by Rukia.

"Is everything ok Ichigo? You haven't said a word since lunch."

"Yeah I am fine, Rukia."

"Ok, if you say so." Sensing not to press any further

* * *

The weeks went by quickly it was then the night of Orihime going away party and all of her friends were there, Both from the living world and the soul society. She was leaving the next day early in the morning so she didn't plan on drinking. She was just enjoying everyone company.

Ichigo on the other hand was very quiet and just sat in the corner. He was thinking about Orihime. He looked over to her, she look beautiful tonight, she was wearing a cute pink tank top with a white skirt. "Wow she really does look beautiful tonight, why do I have the sudden urge to kiss her, I am in love with her."

She then look over to him and smile. "Such and pretty smile always brightens up my day, I hate when she cried I would doing anything to prevent her from cry... Oh my God I am in love with her."

Ichigo thought about time when he was fighting Grimmjaw and remember what she said to him "How not to hurt himself anymore." He remembered her crying and how much in pain him to see her like that and would do anything for her not to be sad. He was in love with her. He then saw Orihime coming over to him.

"Hey Kurosaki, Is everything ok I hope your having a good time." She said smiling

"Yeah, hey can I talk to you alone somewhere."

"Umm... ok" Orihme said a little surprise.

When Ichigo and Orihime then left to go out side, No one notice expect Rukia who decided to follow to see what they were up to. She followed them all the way down to the park. She decides it may be better to hid knowing how Ichigo would get if he found out she was following them. So she hid behind a bush.

Once Ichigo thought there was no one around he began to speak. "I just want to tell you that you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Orihime blushed.

Ichigo then grab her hands and look into her eyes and said. "I also want to tell you."

Orihime heart was now beating fast; she was repeating the same words over again in her mind. "Please say you love, Please say you love me."

"Come Ichigo you can do this." Rukia cheered from behind the bush.

"I...I...I hope you have a safe journey he said quickly."

Rukia slap her head "idiot!" she mumble to herself.

"Oh..., Thank you." Orihime said as her heart sunk. "Well anyway I should get back home and get to bed. I have to get to the Airport earlier tomorrow, my flight leaves at 8am.

"Goodnight, Kurosaki." She then turn around and walk away quickly before he could say goodbye. So that he couldn't see the tears that were beginning to form.

Ichigo was still looking at the vacant spot where she was standing and said "Goodbye Orihime." He then looked up at the night sky and sighed and said "Really smooth, Ichigo"

"What an idiot, how could he screw that up, Just wait until you get home Ichigo." Rukia said silently as she disappeared from behind the bush.

Ichigo was slowly walk home thinking on why he couldn't just tell her how he feels. He sighed went into his home as quietly as he could hoping not to bump into his father. He really wasn't in the mood to fight. But unknown to Ichigo it wasn't his father he should be worrying about. As soon as Ichigo open the door a fist connected to his face.

WHAM! Ichigo fell to the floor hard. He began to rub his face where the fist landed and look up to see a very angry Rukia.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo shouted

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI YOU ARE ONE OF THE BIGGEST IDIOT THAT I'VE HAVE EVER MET!! YOU HAD ONE OF THE MOST ROMANTIC SETTINGS THAT ANYBODY COULD HAVE ASKED FOR, YOU HAD HER EATING OUT OF THE PALM OF YOU HAND AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO SCREW IT UP!! ISHIDA COULD HAVE DONE BETTER!!"

Ichigo just remanded silent he couldn't think of anything he could say.

"I honestly don't know why Orihime waits for you." I wouldn't be surprise if she finds some one else when she leaves."

Ichigo gasp, "What do you means she waits for me?"

"Oh Ichigo is so obvious that she like you. You're so oblivious to it. She is so heads of heals for you"

"You mean she like me?"

"Oh Ichigo everyone else can see it. You're the only one has hasn't notice."

Not sure of what to say again. Ichigo just start to look out his window. Rukia getting frustrated at the situation just sigh and slammed her closet door.

That night he dreamt about Orihime, she was getting married to some guy that he could make out. All he heard was both of them say "I Do." The guy then turns around to Ichigo and said she my girl now you fool and then they kiss which is full of passion. NO!! Ichigo screams

Ichigo wakes up panting he look at his clock. "7 O'clock. I can still catch her."

* * *

Ichigo was running at full speed in the airport trying to find the gate that her flight was leaving from Ichigo look at his watch 7:45. I have to hurry please wait Orihime.

Orihime was sitting waiting to bored her flight she thought about her friends how she would miss them especially Icihgo. She sigh "Kurosaki" she thought to her self. She then was brought back from her thoughts when she heard her row called. She got up and when to bored the plane. As she began to enter to tunnel she thought well there no turning back.

"COME ON, LET ME THROUGH!! Ichigo shout at the security guard.

"You beeped you have to go through again son." The security guard said coldly.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS AND I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Ichigo shouted.

"Either you go through again or I'll have to detain you, son." He said sarcastically

"FIND I'll GO ."

Orihime sat down in her seat and look out the window. She sighed "Well this is it." The plane then began to take off and the view of the airport got smaller and smaller as they went up. "Goodbye Kurosaki" she said silently to herself as a tear drip down her cheek.

Ichigo ran as fast he could only to get there to see the plane take off. He fell to his knees. He looks down as tears began to fall. "No I am to late Orihime" he said quietly.

When Ichigo finally got home his family had never seen him so depress. He father didn't even attack him sensing it was not the time to mess with him. Ichigo then went to his room and shut the door and when to his bed and stared at the ceiling. The tears started to form. Ichigo had never felt more defeated, He had just lost one of great things that he ever had a girl name Orihime Inoue.

* * *

You didn't think I was going to let them get togther that quickly. A great romance story needs a little bit of Drama. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, until then review.


	3. Go after her!

Here chapter 3 sorry for the long wait I had a lot going on. Anyway I had a difficult time deciding if i was going to used my on characters from one my other stories I am writing.

Disclaimer: Once again Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo, expect the characters that I put in which belong to me.

Once again I apologize for spelling errors, I am trying my best to catch them, I know they annoy me too, I am gettig better

* * *

Go after her !

Orihime had finally had arrived at the airport. She called for a cab to take her to the university. She looked out the window as the car drove down the Jersey Turnpike." It looked gloomy and run down. It just made Orihime more depress. The mood also made her wonder if she had made the right choice.

The cab driver saw her sad face and said. "Don't worry, not all of Jersey is like this, the university is actually a nice place as well as the town of Princeton."

"Yeah I know, I've seen pictures of it, I am just a little home sick." said Orihime.

"Oh where are you from anyway?"

"I am from Japan."

"Wow you did come from a distance, it must be hard being away from you home and love ones in a strange foreign land."

"Yeah it is."

"Don't worry a pretty girl like you is sure to make some friends." Said the cab driver

Orihime blush and said "Thank you."

She finally got to the university, she thanked and paid the driver and went to go find her room. She found her dorm and checked in. The girl behind the desk told her where her room was and then gave her key. She then got to her room and when in, the room was pretty small and had a pair beds and desks. Orihime sighed and began to unpack her things. Then door suddenly open and a girl came in, she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" said the girl. "My name is Lauren"

"Hi, my name is Orihime"

"Nice to meet you Orihime, that's such a pretty name. I wish I had a cool name like that, not a dull one like Lauren."

"Thank you" smile Orihime.

"So where are you from?"

"I am from Japan."

"Wow that's so cool I wish I could come from a place like that." said Lauren as she went to the other bed to unpack her things.

"Where are you from?" asked Orihime

"I from this shitty state, my so called brothers wanted me to stay close to home and made me come here, I've could of gone to other Ivy leagues schools."

"Oh you have brothers."

"Yeah three brothers and one sister, well to put correctly their not really my sibling, more like close friends that I live with for so long, it's a long story and complicated."

"I had a brother too, but he gone now." Orihime said sadly

"Oh, sorry to hear that, well anyway what is it like in Japan." Lauren said trying to change to subject.

"Oh nothing special." not wanting to reveal all of the adventures she had with her friends "What about you, how life here in the US."

"Oh pretty much the same her nothing really happens in Jersey." She laughed nervously. "Oh though New York is pretty exciting. I'll take you there some time."

"That sounds great."

Both girls talked while they unpack and got to know each other. They both finally finish unpacking. Orihime put a picture of her friends on her desk.

"Hey are those you friends?"

"Yeah it one of the only pictures that I have of all of us together. Are those your brothers and sister in your picture?" she said pointing to Lauren picture.

"Oh yeah, I know we looked nothing alike."

She look like at the picture one guy looked short and had black hair and seem to have Mexican decent, the other two were tall white guys one had dark brown hair the other had dark blondish hair. The other was a short girl with blond hair. She was broken out of thought when Lauren asked her a question.

"Hey who this guy next to you?" asked Lauren pointing to Ichigo. "He's cute."

"Oh that my friend Ichigo." Orihime said very quietly

"Is he you boyfriend?"

"Well no, but I kinda hope he be." Orihime said sadly

"What ashamed you two would look cute together."

"Yeah he just doesn't feel the same way about me." Orihime said sadly

"Well you never know, Maybe the time that you spend away from him will make him realize how much he cares for you."

"I hope so."

Orihime then started to think about Ichigo and wonder how he and the others were doing.

* * *

Its been a week since Orihime had left and Ichigo wasn't fairing to well he barely talk and mostly would mope around at school and when he got home and would go to his room and locked himself.

His family was very concern about him, his barley ate and the only time he would go out is when there was a hollow attack. Yuzu beg him to come down and eat and Karin try to convince him to come out of his room. But he kept on refusing. Rukia was getting tired of Ichigo attitude. One night she got fed up and threw a pillow at him.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!"

"Will you stop moping around, you're driving me crazy!"

"Well in case you have notice the person I love is gone."

Rukia sighed. "If you miss her that much why don't you go and get her."

"What?"

"Here I'll draw it out for you." said Rukia.

"Huh"

She began to draw, Here this is you, this is you buying a ticket, this is you getting on a plane, and this is you finding Orihime, this you and Orihime smiling.

"What a horrible drawing I don't still do get what your trying to say."

Rukia than draw all over Ichigo face "Do I have to spell it out for you go to America and find Orihime and tell her how you feel! Geez you're so clueless sometime, it's a wonder how you defeated Aizen.

"I can't go to America! What are you insane? I don't have the money to go and I am not clueless!"

"I sure you father would be happy to lend you the money just tell him if for Orihime, Beside I think he be happy that your chasing a women."

"I not going to ask him and beside I don't think Orihime would want to see me after her last night with me."

"You really are a moron when it comes to romance."

"Huh?"

"Ichigo there nothing more romantic then a guy chasing after a girl who went to another country and going all the way there just to tell her that he love her."

"But I..." He stopped when he heard a noise from out side. He went to open his door to see what it was and his entire family fell on the floor from hiding behind the door. "WHAT THE HELL, WHERE YOU GUYS SPYING ON ME!""GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But brother, I think you and Inoue would make a cute couple and I think that would be so romantic if you go to the America just tell her that you love her." said Yuzu with a dreamy look on her face

"Yeah, don't be a moron, instead of moping around the house why do you do something." said Karin. "She such a nice, sweet girl too I have no idea why she bothers with you."

"My son is in love I am so happy, I thought you would die alone and end our family name." Don't worry about the money I'll pay for the trip."

"Dad I don't want you to wast..., wait what you mean die alone!"

"Come on Ichigo, you not exactly Mr. Romantic." said Karin.

"What I can be romantic."

"Sure." Karin said sarcastically.

"Oh Masaki you be so happy, our son chasing after a women." said Isshin

"Will you guys cut that out and I can't go I have Soul Reaper duties."

"I can take care of that." said Rukia

"I can help too since I got my powers back." said Isshin.

"Look like you're out of excuses Ichigo." said Rukia

Ichigo sighed in defeat "Alright I'll go."

Yay, Don't worry brother I'll help you pack." said Yuzu "I'll make sure you have enough clothes.

"I'll go book your flight." said Isshin

"I'll see if I can find your tour books." Said Karin

"Tour books? What do I need tour books for? I am not going on vacation. Karin, Karin? Ichigo sighed as a sweat mark drip down his face. "What did I get myself into? This is all your fault!" shouted Ichigo pointing to Rukia

"Don't worry. Will practice what you're going to say to Orihime." said Rukia ignoring what Ichigo said.

Ichigo sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

The next day at the airport, Ichigo ran into a familiar friend who was giving him a familiar problem. "BEEP!"

"You got to go through again, son"

"Oh no, Not you again! Fine, what ever, and stop calling me son."

"Thank you may pass now son." Said the guard sarcastically

"I better not see you on the street." thought Ichigo silently to himself. "This insane I am actually gonna go through with this. I can't believe Rukia and my family talked me into this. I can't believe my dad actually paid for me. Asshole, Me die alone, unromantic, I show the..."

"Hey, Ichigo"

"Huh? Chad, Ishida, Renji. What are you doing here?"

"Rukia told us we should go with you." said Chad

"She said you may need our help and to keep you from doing anything stupid." said Ishida

"Why that little ..., alright fine, I don't care do what ever." "But wait why you are here Renji?"

"Nothing, I just want to see you confess to Orihime and then for her to turn you down and watch you cry like a baby." Said Renji

"Why you asshole, I am going to kick your ass!" said Ichigo getting into Renji face

"Bring it on!" shouted Renji

"Might I remind you two that were in and airport filled with people and beside you may attract hollows." Said Ishida

"Yeah guys cut it out, beside they announced our row to board so let's go." Said Chad

Ichigo look out the window when the plane was up in the air as he gazed out at the sky and thought about Orihime. "Please wait, Orihime. This is got to be the craziest thing I ever done for someone."

well I hope you enjoyed it, I hope to get the next chapter up soon


	4. A slight detour

Here Chapter 4 sorry it took so long I had finals and stuff. I am sorry if I got the streets wrong in L.A I have only been there once.

* * *

A Slight Detour

Ichigo and Co. had finally arrived in the U.S. They had to land in L.A for a connecting flight to New Jersey. So they had a little time to kill.

"Hey guys I gonna go to the bathroom real quick." said Renji

"Alright, I am just gonna go called my dad and tell him that we arrived." said Ichigo

"I'll go get some food, I hate flight food. Do you guys want anything?"

Yeah just get me a turkey Sub." said Chad

Ichigo and Renji told Ishida what they wanted.

"Alright, no problem, Chad you watch the bags, Ok?" said Ishida

"Ok, Not a problem."

Chad watch them go off, He couldn't actually believe that he came to America with Ichigo just to find Orihime. "I better have big part in their wedding." Chad thought to himself as he chuckled.

"Excuse me mister."

"huh?" Chad looked down to see a little girl standing.

"Excuse me mister, I think I left my dolly here, did you see it?" asked the little girl

"No I haven't seen it, sorry."

"Really, oh no that was my favorite dolly." The little girl started to cry.

"Hey don't cry" said Chad trying to calm to little girl down.

Chad saw her big teary eyes and he felt bad. "hey I'll help you find it.

"Really"

"Yeah sure, what did it look like?"

* * *

She described it to Chad and he left to look for it. He then went to lost and found and asked the person behind the counter. The lady found it and gave to him. He went back to the girl and gave to her. She was very thankful and went back to her mother. Chad went back to his seat and saw that the bags were gone.

"Hey where are the bags, they were just here a second ago, Oh shit."

Just then Ichigo, Ishida, and Renji came back.

"Hey Chad I got you your sandwich, wait where are the bags?" asked Ishida

"Um, well you see...,Uh I don't know." Chad scratched his head nervously.

"Chad weren't you watching them." asked Ichigo

"Ahh... Well you see this little girl loss her doll and she ask me for help. I felt bad so I decided to help her out." explain Chad

Ichigo, Ishida and Renji all sighed as a sweet drop came down their face."

"You, Idiot the tickets were in there!" said Renji

"She was crying! What would you have done?"

"I would tell her leave me the hell alone and go find it herself!" yelled Renji

"You really are heartless Renji." said Ichigo

"At least I know how to talk to a girl!"

"WHY YOU...!"

"That's enough! We have a bigger problem we lost our tickets and we don't have enough money to buy new ones. Ichigo do you think your dad can send us more money?" said Ishida

"I'll try to calling him again, he didn't pick the last." He dialed his home on his cell. It rang but no one pick up. "Shit what is that old man doing anyway?"

"Great were in a foreign country with barely enough money and no way to get around, just great." said Renji

"Don't worry, will figure some out." Said Ishida

"How, four eyes?"

Ishida was now started to get at annoyed at Renji. The four boys were all arguing back and forth until they were interrupted by a Woman.

"Excuse me."

"WHAT!" yelled all of them.

"I just want to thank you for finding my daughter doll."

"No problem." said Chad

"I also couldn't help to over hear you dilemma." said the woman

"Yeah so." said Ichigo

"I might be able to help you out."

"How?" asked Ishida

"Well it just so happens that my husband a pilot and is leaving for New York. I sure if I ask him he will gladly give you a lift."

"Really, that would be great." said Ichigo

"Yeah sure, there is one small problem."

"What?"

"He works on a small airport outside of the city, so you have to find a way there, so you would have to take a bus that goes there."

"How would we get there?" ask Ishida

"You'll have to walk to get to the station. It's on Vineland Street it's about a couple of miles from where the Tran from the airport lets you off. The Tran will take you to Hollywood Blvd and then you walk about 5 miles and make a right on to Vineland Street and walk another 2 miles and you'll see the station."

"Does the Tran coast money?"

"No it free for airport passengers that have arrive."

"Great thanks for your help."

"No problem, I'll call my husband and let him know that you need and lift and that you're on your way there. Just ask for him when you get there, his name is Bill. By the way what's your name."

"Ichigo and these are my friends, Chad, Ishida, and Renji.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sue and this is my daughter Becky."

"Nice to meet you to and thank you." said Ichigo

"Thank you mister for finding my dolly." said Becky

"No problem." said Chad

"Come on guys lets hurry." said Ichigo

"Bye and thanks again." said Ishida

* * *

They were able to catch a Tran that took them to Hollywood Blvd. They started walk towards the bus station as they walked they admire some of the cites of the city.

"Wow" thought Renji "This place is kinda of cool." He was so distracted that he bumped into a guy who was with a whole bunch of people.

"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted the Man

"Me? You're the that bump into to me you jerk!" shouted Renji

"Who you calling a jerk, asshole!" Shouted the Man

"Nobody calls me an asshole!"

"So what are going to do about it?"

"I am going to kick you ass that's what."

"Kick my ass? Do you know who I am?"

"No should I."

"I am Tom Cruise."

"Well Mister Cruise meet my fist!" said Renji as he took a swing nailing him right in the face knocking him out.

"Oh my god that man hit Tom Cruise!" said someone

"Someone, call the police!" shouted another.

"Oh shit, here come the cops!" said Ichigo

"I suggest we run!" said Ishida

"Good Job Renji we been in America for only a few minutes and were already in trouble!" said Ichigo

"That asshole started it." said Renji

"You didn't have to punch him!" said Ichigo

"Come on guys, let not argue. We have to find this bus station and get the hell outta here." said Ishida

"Hey look there Vineland and there the station come on lets get to that bus and leave before they arrest us." Said Chad

They all bought tickets and boarded the bus. The bus left just as the police where coming down the street looking for them.

"Phew we made it. That was close." said Chad

"I can't believe you punch Tom Cruise." Said Ichigo

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"You never saw any of his movies before?" asked Chad

"What a movie?" asked Renji

Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida all sighed as a sweat mark roll down their face."

"Well you see movies are... Um.., never mind. Anyway let's just focus on getting to that airfield and Renji try not to get into anymore unnecessary fights." Said Ishida

* * *

The airfield was pretty far from the city, so it took a while to get there. They exited the bus and started to look around the field.

"Ok let's go find this Bill person and get on our way."

They went up to the owner of the airfield and ask him. "Excuse me sir were looking for a guy name Bill." asked Ichigo

"Yeah he over there." said the man pointing to a guy loading stuff on a small plane with fire pattern on the side.

"Hi, are you Bill?"

"Yes, you must the boys my wife told me about."

"Yes, my name Ichigo and these are my friends, Chad, Ishida, and Renji

"Hey, I understand you guys need to get to Jersey?"

"Yes, we've lost our tickets and have no way to get there."

"No problem I am going to New York, I can take you there and then you could probably take a train to get to Jersey and to where ever you're going."

"Great we really appreciate it."

"Good, will leave in about 20 minutes, so get ready."

They all loaded on to the plane and Bill took off. "It gonna take a while to get there, I'll have to make a stop of in Houston to refuel."

"That's ok, were just glad we found a way to travel." said Ishida

"I am on my way Orihime." thought Ichigo

So once again the four boys were off again on there journey. Despite their one little mishap they were confident that the rest of the journey would run smoothly. But as the sun set on the horizon they were unaware on how much more trouble their adventure would be. Also not knowing that time was running out for Ichigo.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the Nation and a dark figure was watching TV. "Today on Rutgers University another girl was found dead. This was the ninth time a girl was found dead at one of New Jersey University and no one has seen the figure yet or knows who it is. So we please asked that all college girls to please be careful and not to walk alone at night."

They figure smirk at the broadcast. "Hmm so far everything is going well, the police have no idea. Since security will be tighten at Rutgers ill think I will go to Princeton. There bond to be cute girl's souls that I can get."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy it,please review, I will have chapter 5 up real soon and sorry to people who like Tom Cruise and to mister Cruise himself, I have nothing agaisnt the guy I just thought it be funny it he got hit.


	5. What to do?

Sorry about the long updated I just haven't had any free time lately. With school, work and family. Please don't be to angry. Anyways, thank you to anyone who is still reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. Here Chapter 5, once again I hope no one is to annoy with my spelling errors, I think I getting better with catching them. I hope

* * *

What to do?

Orihime was on her way back from class and was walking to meet Lauren for lunch. As she walked her mind couldn't help to think about Ichigo and her friend. She miss them a lot and hadn't spoken to any of them since she left "Hmm ...I wonder how Kurosaki is doing, maybe I should call him." She picked up her cell phone and dialed Ichigo's home number.

Rukia was reading when she heard the phone ring. She got up to answer it. "Hello"

"Hello, Kuchiki"

"Orihime! How is everything going?"

"I am alright. I have a lot of work though, How are you?"

"I doing ok."

"Anyway I was wondering if I could speak to Kurosaki." asked Orihime.

"Ichigo? Umm... well you see he's uh." Rukia didn't want to tell that Ichigo, along with Chad, Ishida and Renji went to America to find her. She felt that it would kill the romance if she ruin the surprise. She thought of an excuse why Ichigo couldn't answer his phone. "Oh yeah Ichigo's... was uh... sent on a mission, yeah he was sent on a mission to track down some hollows that are causing some problems, yeah."

"Oh, Ok well when you see him could you tell him I called."

"Sure, I tell him went he gets back."

"Phew, that was close. I wonder where those guys are anyway they should've been there by now."

Orihime felt a little sad that she didn't get to talk to Ichigo. She sighed, "I really do miss him."

"Hey, Orihime!" Orihime turn around and saw Lauren.

"Hey Lauren."

"Come on, let's go find a spot and eat."

They began to walk, Lauren notice that she was a little sad. "What wrong Orihime?" she asked.

I called my friend Ichigo, but he wasn't there and I haven't heard from him in a while. I really do miss him."

"Why do you like him so much?"

"Why do I like him... Well you see he's brave and loyal, and cares deeply and very protective of his friends and family. I mean he would give his life up for any one of them. He even protected me a couple of times, He so nice.

"You make him sound like a Hero." said Lauren.

Don't get me wrong he has his faults he act irrational sometime and has a little bit of a temper, but he has a good heart. Kurosaki is the type of person who can change the world."

Lauren was now intensely looking at Orihime she never heard anyone talk about some one with so much praise and passion, She know that Orihime was defiantly in love with this guy. She wish she could have feeling like that towards someone.

"You really do love him don't you?"

Orihime look down with teary eyes she felt like she was going to cry. "Kurosaki" she thought as she started to remember all the time they share together which made it worst. she suddenly brought back to reality when she bumped into someone.

"Oww."

"Oh I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." said Orihime rubbing her head.

"That's ok." said the person "Let me help you up."

"Thank you..." said Orihime looking up at the person who turned out to be a very cute blond hair boy.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." said the Boy.

"Oh no, I have a very hard head, I hope I didn't hurt you either." said Orihime blushing and laugh nervously.

"No I am alright. My name is Mike by the way."

"My name is Orihime."

" Orihime, Such a pretty name."

"Thank you." said Orihime and turn to an even deeper shade of red looking into his blue eyes.

"Well umm anyways." Lauren said trying to break to moment. We got to go, were meeting some friends for Lunch. She was sensing something was wrong with this guy.

"Oh, yeah sorry I got to go, it was nice meeting you, sorry about bumping into you."

"Don't be, I wouldn't have never met you if you hadn't."

"Oh thank you." said Orihime blushing

"Well yeah thanks, we got go bye." said Lauren quickly pushing Orihime away.

"bye." said Orihime.

"He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah I guess... I don't know something seem off."

"Really nothing seem wrong to me."

"Yeah maybe you're right, but still."

Lauren began to think to herself. "I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but still I sense something evil coming from him, I should keep my eye on him." she thought.

Just then her cell phone began to ring. It was one of her brothers. "God damn it what does he want. Orihime you go on a head, ill meet you their in a few."

"Is everything ok."

"Yeah sure I just need to talk to him a alone it's a about uh... a personal matter."

"Ok ill see you later then, bye."

"Bye." She said as she waved Orihime."

When she was out of site behind a building and answered her cell phone. "What do you want?"

"Geez no hello, is that anyway to talk to your older brother."

"Jay you're only 3 months older then me and technical were not related, Anyway, why you calling me?"

"Listen have you seen the news lately."

"No not recently. why?"

"This college girl killer struck again, this time at Rutgers."

"Really shit that's nine girls, you think it maybe demonic"

"Yes we think it is because the bodies that were found were lifeless as though the life was suck out of them. So we want you to be careful and call us if you need our help."

"Damn it I just wanted a normal college experience. This shit always follows me."

"I know how you feel Lauren, but when it comes to us nothing will ever be normal."

"Yeah... listen I got to meet my friends. Ill talk to you later, tell everyone I said hi.

"I will, and remember be careful."

"I will." she hang up the phone. "Why me?" she sighed and lifted up her hand and the wind began to pick up around her. Then put her hand down and the wind cease. Lauren sighed and went to go find her friends, who were sitting under a tree eating and talking. Orihime saw Lauren and waved to her to come join them. There were four girls. Two of them had red hair the other one had blond.

"Hi is everything ok."

"Yeah everything fine, so what were guys talking about."

"Orihime told us about the cute boy that she just met." said Jackie who was one of the red heads.

"Oh him, yeah he was kinda cute but, I just got a bad felling about him."

"OH, Lauren you're just being jealous." said Jessie the other red head

"I am not jealous."

"You are too." Megan added who was the one with blond hair

"No I am not, I just think something seem off with him, that's all."

"What ever, I still say you're Jealous." said Megan

"I am not jealous."

"Listen Orihime, don't listen to Lauren, If you see him again ask if he has a girlfriend and if not then you should start sending him signs." said Jackie

"But I don't even know him and plus I don't if i'll even see him again." said Orihime

"Who knows, I think you'll see again and I would give the guy a chance you'll never know." said Jackie

"Beside good guys are hard to find these days, especially cute ones." Jessie added

Lauren just shook her head at the Jackie and Jessie and went back to her book.

"I guess." said Orihime. She lay down on the grass and look up at the sky. She took a deep breath and look up at the sky. She started thinking to herself "Should I start dating and get over Kurosaki. Should I just stop hoping that he will ever see me more then a friend. Ugh what do I do?" she said to herself. She wanted to scream in frustration.

* * *

Speaking of Ichigo, he and his friends were on there way. Flying peaceful through the air unknown that more chaos was about to happen...

"Alright boys were almost at Houston, We just got to make a quick pit stop here to refuel."

"How much longer is it until we get to New York?" asked Ichigo

"It should be a few more hours if the weather isn't bad."

He landed the plane and went to go refuel. "It be while so why do you boys go get something to eat."

So they went to the airfield cafeteria to see what they had. Just then the Tornado siren went off and everyone went running for cover.

"What the hell is this and air raid or something?" said Ichigo.

"No I believe that over there is the problem." said Ishida pointing towards the tornado head straight towards them.

"Uh guys I think we better run." said Chad

"I think your right." said Renji

The four boys ran for cover as the twister roar towards them picking up everything in its path, throwing cars, trucks and anything else it devour. The storm final let up, the four boys emerge from where they were hiding and look out at the wreckage.

"That was close, is everyone OK?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah I am alright."

Just then they heard a scream. They went to where it was to what the trouble was and they saw staring at wreckage which was the remains of his plane.

"My beautiful plane" Bill said as he fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Oh no, now what do we do?" said Renji.

"Why me?" thought Ichigo.

* * *

Well that it for now I promise to update quickly, don't worry Ichigo will be in the right area soon... I Hope...wink...wink. OH and btw what do you think of my own characters so far.


End file.
